Christmas in Konoha
by Youkai Koneko
Summary: A small oneshot of the chibi Konoha 12 being babysat by Tsunade on Christmas Eve. Some friendship pairings Funny story of what Santa had to do to get presents to the world...READ TO FIND OUT! :


**This fanfic is set with Tsunade being 51 like normal but with the Konoha 12 being toddlers. I know, weird right? But just bear with me here, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I want to…..and the makings of the baby ninjas was all my doing. If anyone else did this and I haven't read their fanfics, I'm not ripping off you. Sorry if you think I am.**

**Okay, here's the ages: Rookie 9- 3 years old Team Gai- 4 years old

* * *

**

**Christmas in Konoha**

It was Christmas time in Konoha, and snow was falling over the village, blanketing it in a white shroud of fluffiness. It made Tsunade sick.

"Why do I have to watch these little brats? It's their parents' job, not mine! I'm the Hokage for God's--"

She saw Kiba inching toward the yellow snow again. She rushed to him and lightly swatted his hand. "How many times have I told you to not to eat that? It's yellow for a reason." She scooted Kiba and his puppy stuffed animal toward the little cluster of kids, who were making a snowman.

"C-come o-on, K-kiba-kun. W-we are m-making a snow m-man...," Hinata managed to get out. She was barely heard because her scarf was wrapped around her face to block the cold and only her pearly eyes were visible.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Kiba ran with his little plushy and grabbed a handful of white snow, getting ready to help. "Hey Shino, aren't you gonna plays with us too?"

Shino was bundled up in a large puffy coat, his sunglasses still on his face despite it being very far from summer. he was leaning on the side of the wall just like his father did, and sometimes no one could tell them apart, only going by size and amount of bugs to tell who was who. "My father said that any excess playing will harm my bugs. So I will stay here. That is what I was told to do." Kiba backed up a litle bit, but then smiled.

"Ok, then I'll see ya later Shino!"

"HEY KIBA, GET OVER HERES! I FOUNDED SOME ICICLES!!!"**(Me: You can only guess who that was...)**

Kiba ran to the noise and saw Naruto getting ready to break off two icicles, one for him and one for Kiba. Naruto immediately put his on his tongue and Kiba tentatively licked his. They continued doing this until Tsunade caught them.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EATING ICICLES?!" Kiba was going to respond but heard Naruto cry. He turned to the side and saw that Naruto was trying to pull the icicle off his tongue but it wouldn't get up. Tsunade quickly lifted his tiny hands from the icicle and patted his head spftly to stop his crying. "Come on, Naruto, we're all gonna go inside. COME ON KIDS!!!" The other 10 ninjas-to-be came up behind her. Except for 3 little 4 year olds.

* * *

Off in the distance where Tsunade wasn't watching them, Neji, TenTen, and Lee were building a snow fort. Not just any snow fort, my dear friends. It was almost the size of the ramen stand and had a wall of weapons about 5 feet around encircling it. In the inside, Lee was preparing the makeshift couch, table and beds. Since they were four years old, work was very slow. 

"Neji-kun, should I put a kunai or a shuriken in this teeny space right here? And Lee-kun, are you finished with the door?"

"A shuriken should work perfect! And Lee's already done with the door."

TenTen jumped in joy. "It's almost done!!"

Lee was jumping for joy inside the fort. "YAY!! WE ARE DONE NOW!!!!" TenTen and Neji smiled and opened the snow door, careful to dodge the weapons falling from the roof which were set as a trap for people other than them. Lee welcomed them in and they scanned the small room. There was a big couch and a small table next to it. Lee had even took time to make a fire-place, complete with bricks and a chimney.

"ARE YOU READY TO GO NOW?!" Lee was jumping up and down again, but this time he had a pained expression on his face.

"LEE, WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!" TenTen and Neji had turned to see this sight and Neji groaned. _'He has to pee again...'_

"BECAUSE I GOTTA PEE REAL BAD!!" Lee pinched his legs in and got that pained expression on his face again.

"THEN GO IN THE POTTY YOU MADE!!!" TenTen pointed to the toilet on the other side of the room, blocked with a little wall for privacy. She thought Lee did a good job, but it was time for the creator to use what he created.

"OK!!" He ran into the crude bathroom and relieved himself. He made sure to wash his hands in _white snow_ then came out of the bathroom. He smiled.

"Alright, time to go," Neji said in a very commanding tone.

"WHY?! I don't wanna leave...," TenTen whined, giving Neji her patented "puppy-dog pout", complete with a jutted bottom lip and big watery eyes. Neji, luckily, has learned to defeat the pout by glaring back at her. She stomped on the ground when he smirked. "NEJI HYUGA, I AM SERIOUS!!! WHY ARE WE LEAVING?!"

"Because I'm here, you little snots," yelled a voice from outside the fort. Lee cringed. "GET OUT OF YOUR LITTLE HOVEL BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN AND DRAG YOUR TINY FROSTBITTEN BODIES OUT OF THE WREAKAGE!!!"

"That old lady scares me..."

"Aw man..." TenTen pouted again.

They followed the angry old lady and her band of chibi ninja to the house that they were going to celebrate in: The Hyuga household.

* * *

"Ok, who wants a Christmas story before I knock your lights out for Santa to come and deliver his presents safely?" 

"WE DO!!" Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee were dressed up as chibi elves; Naruto and Lee with little blush marks applied to their faces with Magic Marker.

"Sometimes I wish you'd all be as calm and completely cold as Neji. I mean, he hasn't got an emotional bone in his body! But then again, not everyone can dog in his icy footsteps like the innocent yet deadly Weapons Mistress and the chibi yet powerful Taijutsu master," she said, and the two said ninja grinned smugly.

"And by the way, we're applauding your comment," Neji said, gesturing to his little entourage. TenTen and Lee smiled, each putting one arm around Neji's shoulders and pressing their cheeks to his.

"I wish you guys would stop doing that," Tsunade said, after seeing that gesture for the 5th time.

"NO!!"

Tsunade sighed. It was getting late, and she wished she hadn't given the little children hot chocolate and chocolate chips cookies as their afternoon snack. Kiba and Naruto were getting into anything imaginable, including the Christmas tree. Choji was getting into the cookies again, and shikamaru was sleeping in front of the fire like a cat, except that Ino had curled up with him. Tasunade had been able to admire that sight for a second before she saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto climbing up the Christmas tree, screaming that they were playing "Expedition Everest".

Tsunade got up and cracked her knuckles. That got some of the kids' attention, but the others just continued talking and running around the room. She couldn't take the out of control chibi humans and decided to threaten them. "IF YOU KIDS DON'T CALM DOWN, I AM _MURDERING_ SANTA!!!"

The noise died down really fast, and Naruto, being the smart-mouth, replied in a bratty tone," YOU EVAL OLD BIG BOOBED LADY!! YOU WILL NEVA KILL SANTA!! HE'S THE GREATEST ELF EVER TO FLY ACWOSS THE WOLD!! AND HIS RAINDERR HAVE LASERS THAT CAN SHOOT YOU DOWN IF YOU GET NEAR HIM!!"

Tsunade had a vein pulsing out of her head, and she was ready to punch the living daylights out of all of them, but she had to remember: She was getting paid for this, and then she wouldn't have to deal with these brats until they became Genin, which was a well 8 years away.

Instead of using her insane strength, she gave the kids a sweet smile. "Well, how about that story, huh?" The kids gathered around the large armchair that she was sitting in as Tsunade put Hinata on her lap, who was probably the only one she liked at the moment.

"Okay, this is the story of what Santa has to go through to get to everyone's houses in one night. To start with, Santa has to ready his sleigh, putting all of the good little boys' and girls' presents in that big red bag of his. After that, Santa suits up. Underneath his big red suit is a a bullet-proof vest, a belt of knock-out gas bombs, and a couple traquilizer guns. Inside his hat is a radio transmitter, which is how he keeps in contact with his elves, who are actually the runners of his little base of operations, aka the North Pole." She knew she had the kids mesmorized, even Neji was trying not to look imersed in the story. Tsunade was pleased with herself.

"So then, he gets his reindeer out of their stable. These aren't just any reindeer: nindeer, a special bred of ninja deer that Santa breeds himself. They are immortal and know ninjutsu, which is how they are able to fly in the air. And Rudolph, the one that has the red nose: it's actually his kekkei genkai. He has the power to light up the wavelengths of different transmitters for different operations around the world so Santa's radio transmitter doesn't get jammed or listened in on. That's why he's in front. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen are Santa's speed reindeer, the ones who pull that heavy sleigh at those high speeds. Then he calls their names, and he's lifted into the sky."

Tsunade looked around the room and wide and amazed eyes looked back at her.

"DON'T STOP!! TELL US MORE ABOUT SANTA'S NINJA REINDEER," Naruto exclaimed, and around him he got murmurrs of agreement.

"Fine, fine...Do you know what happened to Santa one year?" The little kids shook their heads and Tsuande chuckled.

"Well, you know about that war between America and Irauq?" The little kids nodded.

"Well, Santa had to give presents to those people too, especially the soldiers fighting hard over there, but guess what happened..."

"WHA, WHA HAPPENED?!!"

"YEAH, TEWL US!!!"

"Yes, p-pwease tewl us..." Hinata gave Tsunade the puppy eyes.

_'Must...resist...failing...miserably...GOD DAMMIT, WHY HAVE THOSE EYES GOT TO BE SO DAMN CUTE!!!...Nevermind...just look at the others...'_

Tsunade turned her attention to Neji Hyuga, who she thought wouldn't be in on it, and she was right: Neji wasn't doing the eyes, but TenTen and Lee were. And TenTen had mastered the art. Her eyes were extra big, watery in just the right places, and she had apparemntly borrowed some blush from Lee, because her cheeks had little pink ovals on them too. Then came the pout. The pout that no one could ever ignore. The _panda_ pout.

_'GOD, WHY THE HECK DO YOU DO THINGS LIKE THIS??!!!'_

"Fine, Santa got ambushed by the Irauqis." The chibi inja's eyes widened at the statement.

"WOW-ZERS!!!"

"Yes, and it all happened we he was flying through the air, right? Well, he was flying in a no-fly zone that those Irauqis had recently created so they tried to shoot him down!!" Naruto and Lee began to cry.

"NOT SANTA, NOT DA HEAD ELF!!!!"

"Don't worry, kids. Santa survived because of Rudolph's nose sensing the bullets and commanding the other reindeer to vaporize them. But then the suicide bombers found out Santa's location and tried to blow him up. He lost contact with teh Amercian soldiers and then he called upon his special forces: Ninja elves." Neji was actually paying attention at this point, and Tsunade noted that next Christmas she was going to use the same story but different place just to get the little prodigy asleep.

"They came to his aid and by the end of the night, after an intense battle and nearly losing Dasher, the elves of the North Pole finally returned hoome, their mission accomplished and the presents delivered. Santa had sank back into his chair and sipped his hot cocoa, Mrs. Claus was telling him that maybe next year he should get some bullet-proof reindeer."

Tsunade ended her story and surveyed her little audience. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Choji had a fallen asleep in one little arm chair across the room, cuddling like the cute little toddlers they were. Sakura and eventually Hinata had fallen asleep on the floor in front of Tsunade's slippered-covered feet. Lee was sleeping with his teddy bear next to the Christmas tree, his thumb in his mouth. TenTen and Neji were in their own little corner of the world, aka the couch. Neji had given up his pillow for TenTen's head; she had her hair down. His left arm was around her in a tight bear hug; she didn't seem to mind. Tsunade looked at the heart-warming sight.

_'I can see them being a cute couple...'_

She yawned and then she realized just how tired she was. "Looking after future ninja should be a job that controls a village, not Hokage," she said to herself as she shufled to the other armchair in the room. She yawned again and pulled a small blanket over herself, curling up in the cuhsion.

"Merry Christmas, little ones..."

* * *

**Me: Well, what do you think? Did you like it?**

**Well, the only way for me to find out is if you press that button right down there. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (flames are accepted)**

**Come on, you know you want to...**

**-Let's Just Say I'm Crazy**


End file.
